The present invention relates to a new and improved step ladder/chair combination which is useful around the household as a chair or stool and which also is used as a relatively short, light in weight, and easily manipulated step ladder. The step ladder/chair combination in accordance with the present invention offers a number of advantages in that is is pleasing in appearance, occupies a minimum amount of volume or space when in a folded or collapsed position and yet provides an extremely sturdy chair or step ladder for use in supporting a person or other objects when it is expanded in a self-supporting, standing condition. The step ladder/chair combination is easy to use, relatively light in weight and economical to manufacture, making it well within the reach of the average householder. The step ladder/chair may be utilized as an aid when painting, wall papering, and cleaning and is useful as well in a host of other household tasks. In addition to its function as a step ladder, the device is useful as a simple chair for seating at a table or the like in a kitchen or utility room. The device includes a lower level step or platform which is suitable for a variety of uses and which is positioned at a level convenient for stepping on. The upper level platform or seat can also be used for supporting a variety of objects in addition to serving as a seat. The device includes a back rest which is also useful in retaining objects placed on the upper seat platform for preventing these objects from falling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved step ladder/chair combination.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a step ladder/chair combination which is neat in appearance, relatively light in weight and easy to handle and manipulate, yet sturdy and collapsable to occupy a minimum space when the device is not in use,
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved step ladder/chair combination which is extremely stable when expanded to a self-supporting standing condition and which serves a multiple purpose as a chair, a step ladder and a device useful for supporting a number and wide variety of objects at a convenient level useful during household chores.